


One Missed Call

by nodeadhotspurjokes



Category: Romeo And Juliet - Shakespeare
Genre: Alternate Universe - Modern Setting, M/M, Shakespeare, in which mercutio is actually good at speaking, turns from goofy nerds to sad as heck nerds
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-10-17
Updated: 2015-10-17
Packaged: 2018-04-26 20:09:07
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,086
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5018710
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/nodeadhotspurjokes/pseuds/nodeadhotspurjokes
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Mercutio always did prefer to call instead of text.</p>
            </blockquote>





	One Missed Call

**october 17, 9:15 p.m. one missed call**

_“You left your jacket here. I hope you’re not cold. It’s supposed to get really cold. Maybe you could swing by tomorrow? I had fun tonight...anyway, you’re probably asleep by now. And you’ll probably get this in the morning, but let me know. Bye.”_

 

**october 19, 1:03 a.m. one missed call**

_“I have a feeling you keep leaving things here so you can see me again. Is that true? I don't mind if it is...Thanks for taking me to that fair. Best second date I've ever had. I got some good pictures of you on top of the ferris wheel. By the way, you don’t have to keep that silly stuffed cat toy if you don’t want to. Although, I personally believe it compliments any interior decor. Okay, this is going on forever. I’ll talk to you soon. Bye.”_

 

**october 31, 10:33 p.m. one missed call**

_“Hey, I’m sorry you’re sick. The Halloween party’s a bust anyway. I’m trying to be optimistic, but I’d rather be in bed with you...take that as you will. It’s a shame you never got to wear that Halloween costume. Maybe next year. Those cat ears crack me up every time I see them on you. Alright. Get better soon, and eat lots of soup. Happy Halloween.”_

**november 4, 7:14 a.m. one missed call**

_“You’ll never believe this, but somehow I actually convinced you to camp for the weekend next to the lake. And you’re actually enjoying it. Anyway, I’m leaving this message because I know you’ll deny it later and never admit it to anyone. Say hi, Tybalt.”_

_“Stop calling me. I’m right here.”_

_“Close enough. I think you’re adorable, even if you are cranky as hell in the mornings.”_

 

**november 9, 11:43 a.m. one missed call**

_“Hey, I hope you made it home safe. You were pretty...not sober when you left. I have a massive hangover, and will probably be suffering for most of the day. Romeo informs me that we had a Dance-Off-Video-Game-Showdown and I won. I can’t say that I’m surprised. Call me back? Bye.”_

 

**november 13th, 12:30 p.m. one missed call**

_“I heard you were sick again, so I’m coming over. I've got my guitar, some of those drama movies that you like, four cans of soup, a box of cookies...okay, two boxes of cookies--okay three--okay six boxes of cookies. I'll be there soon. Fear not, my love!”_

 

**november 17, 6:46 a.m. one missed call**

_“Happy one month anniversary to us! I must say, Tybalt Capulet, this would have been a bit more romantic if you would have been home when I had set this lovely arrangement of roses and boxes of chocolates and me on your porch, but hey! I’ll see you in a few hours. Although, it’s a bit too cold to be waiting out here for that long, so I may be inside trying to recreate the moment. We’ll see how that goes. Bye!”_

**november 20, 3:28 a.m. one missed call**

_“When you told me that you were going to take me out dancing, I didn’t think you meant to a swing club. Nevertheless, I had a lot of fun. you’re a lot less clumsy when you dance, you know that? Still cute, though. Anyway, I couldn’t sleep, and I thought I’d see if you could either. Night.”_

 

**november 27, 7:13 p.m. one missed call**

_“Tybalt Capulet, I've been thinking a lot lately, which is awfully rare. Jokes set aside though, I just realized I love you. I love the way you smile, I love your eyes, I love the way you hold my hand, I love the way you listen, I love the way your curl up next to me when we watch television. I love you so much. And if you were over here right now, I’d kiss you until I passed out from lack of oxygen to my brain. Hm. That sounded a lot more poetic in my head. Listen, do you wanna come over tonight? I’ll leave the door unlocked.”_

 

**november 30, 5:15 p.m. one missed call**

_“Hey, where are you? You said the restaurant on 3rd Street, ri-- oh there you are! I love your scarf. It’s so cute. Okay, bye. Or I guess hi! Ha!”_

**december 3, 7:59 p.m. one missed call**

_“It’s been two days since I saw you last and I find that absurd. I miss you a lot. Also, you probably know, but you left your scarf here. Can I drop by later today? Bye.”_

**december 7, 3:33 p.m. one missed call**

_“I was thinking that maybe I should start texting you more. Maybe. But see, I like hearing the sound of your voice. I like when you leave me messages. I dunno, just a thought.”_

 

**december 17, 1;26 p.m. one missed call**

_“Two months! And every day gets better every time I see you, or I hear your voice. You’ve made me a better person, and I love you. And I’ll just leave this sappy message here. See you tonight, love.”_

 

**december 27, 8:00 p.m. one missed call**

_“Hey, I just wanted to say thank you again for the new guitar. I’m working on a song for you. I think I’m going to call it ‘Tybalt, My Angry Boyfriend Who Also Likes Cats.’ It’s a working title. Anyway, thank you again. Also, Romeo’s holding a New Year’s party, and you’re welcome to come. Bye.”_

**january 1, 12:45 p.m. one missed call**

_“That was, quite possibly, the most astonishing New Year’s kiss I’ve ever had the pleasure of enjoying. Happy New Year. I think I'll love you forever.”_

 

**january 4, 3:00 p.m. one missed call**

_“Hey, I may not be around tonight until about nine or so? I’m going out with the boys. We’ll be back soon. Feel free to let yourself in. I love you, and I'll see you tonight.”_

 

**january 5, 11:04 p.m. one missed call**

_“Hey, Tybalt. please come home. I...I’m sorry about what happened. I made a mistake. I barely know Benvolio and...and I don’t want to lose you...you have every right to be angry at me...Just please come home. I want to know you’re okay. It shouldn’t have to end like this. I love you.”_

 

**message deleted.**

  



End file.
